Instintos
by Brooke Silva
Summary: Un encuentro. ¿Por qué? No lo saben. A veces simplemente era mejor guiarse por tus instintos. Cortito.


_Instintos_

Ginny Weasley nunca había sido de esa clase chicas que tenían remordimientos. Siempre había sido capaz de distinguir sentimientos. No era amor lo que había sentido por Dean, no. Simplemente él era dulce y la cuidaba. No era amor lo que había tenido con Michael, no. Sólo estaba bueno y besaba bien. Podía presumir y sabía que a Parkinson le jodía sobremanera que estuvieran juntos (no en vano era su segunda opción después de Malfoy).

Lo que sentía por Harry sí era amor. Y con mayúsculas. Lo sabía, pero también sabía que no podía esperar a que él se fijase en ella a menos que quisiese morir de aburrimiento. Por eso el día en el que le soltó aquello de _"No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos"_ por razones nobles y absurdas no lloró. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ella. Sólo era cuestión de paciencia. Así que se dirigió al castillo, resignada, pero en absoluto triste. Subió a una de las torres, por aquello de despejar su mente. Pero ahí no encontró soledad.

* * *

Theodore Nott era de esos chicos que no tenía mucho qué decir (ya lo decía todo Malfoy) o qué replicar (para eso ya estaba Zabini) ni qué aportar. Prefería el silencio. Además, pasaba desapercibido lo que hacía que pudiera disfrutar de esa invisibilidad y hacer lo que le venía en gana. Era discreto con su vida y con la de los demás. Tenía sus ideas, pero no le importaban a nadie.

Nunca jamás había dirigido un insulto a nadie. No le importaba lo más mínimo la lucha encarnizada que tenían los de su casa con los hijos de muggles del colegio. Se dedicaba a estudiar y a observar a la gente. Podría decir que tenía a todo el colegio calado. Como que por ejemplo la chica Lovegood no estaba tan loca, si no que disfrazaba ágilmente la realidad, o que en realidad el torpe de Neville era más valiente de lo que podía aparentar. Pero no le incumbía a nadie.

Por eso cuando vio entrar a la Weasley la miró y volvió a fijar la vista en el sitio donde horas antes había estado la tumba de Dumbledore. No le molestaba, y si a ella sí lo hacía solo tenía que largarse de allí.

- Y ¿cómo es que no estás celebrando la muerte de Dumbledore? – dijo ella belicosa.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. No iba a discutir los aspenctos de sus ideas y pensamientos con nadie y menos con ella.

- Supongo que estarás muy contento. – arremetió ella contra él.

- A mi personalmente me entristece – por fin respondió dejando atónita a la chica – Se reconocer el poder. Y Dumbledore estaría loco, pero era un mago poderoso. De eso no hay duda.

Ella se quedó perpleja. Se acordaba de la primera vez que había visto a Nott. Cuando ella todavía no había entrado en el colegio. El primer año de Ron le había visto en el andén nueve y tres cuartos y le había parecido guapísimo. Después de entrar a Hogwarts había descubierto quien era el chico guapo. Y le había observado de lejos. Ginny sabía lo que sentía por Nott. Atracción puramente física. Le ponía cachonda. Así, con todas las indecentes y lujuriosas letras. Y que Circe la perdonara, pero es que era indescriptiblemente atractivo y magnético.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en lo delicioso que estaba con la luz del atardecer. Y no sabía que fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo, tal vez fuera la pérdida del director, o la desazón que tenía después de que Hary hubiese puesto tierra de por medio o exactamente qué, pero recorrió el espacio que les separaba en 4 zancadas y se lanzó a por los labios del chico en una arrebato de Merlín sabía qué.

Nott la vio venir. Pero le dio exactamente lo mismo. Ella no era fea ¡Merlín sabía que podía ser de todo menos eso! Muchos dirían que un Slytherin no se mecla con esa clase de gente, que era una vergüenza. A él le resbalaba. Sus manos recorrían hacía arriba y abajo el pecho del chico.

Lo hicieron allí a escondidas. Con sólo el crepúsculo del atardecer observándoles el muy pervertido. Ambos se necesitaban en ese momento de deseo desenfrenado. Sin cuestiones, sin consecuencias, sin preguntas, y sobre todo sin mañana.

Nott alcanzó el orgasmo sin grandes aspavientos, con embestidas profundas primero lentas y luego rápidas y salvajes. Un gran placer reconcentrado entre sus piernas, notando la humedad de la chica, caliente, feroz. Ella jadeó en su oído el punto álgido del placer mientras le temblaban ligeramente las caderas por el esfuerzo de mantenerlas tensas para llegar mejor al éxtasis.

Había sido un buen polvo. Sin duda.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya que como sabéis, Ginny Weasley nunca había sido de esa clase chicas que tenían remordimientos y Theodore Nott era de esos chicos que no tenía mucho que decir. Prefería el silencio.

* * *

¿Qué tal me ha salido? ¡Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo!


End file.
